


普通爱情故事

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 权仓和李猫猫的普通爱情故事
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	普通爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 希望看了也会觉得甜甜的

睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊的坐在床上呆愣了几分钟神智才悠悠转醒，下床后打着哈欠摇摇晃晃的往浴室走去，闭着眼睛洗脸，后果就是差点把牙膏当洗面奶往脸上抹

从浴室里出来，打开衣柜换上休闲的家居服，走出房门便看见自家小猫正缩成一团窝在沙发上，开着的电视正在播放没营养的肥皂剧，小小一只靠在沙发最角落，走近一看才发现是睡着了，手边还放着没吃完的零食

摇摇头叹了口气，温声细语的开口唤他的名字，被扰了清梦的小猫缓缓睁开眼睛，没睡醒的眼里满是雾气，水汪汪的一片让人看得心动，似是终于看清眼前人是谁，他难得的张开双手撒娇讨抱，我伸出手迎接，心里像被灌了蜜，甜的很

轻声哄着怀里黏人的小猫，抱了好一会儿才渐渐清醒，揉着眼睛问几点了，手却是不愿放开，平日里不撒娇的人，一撒起娇来更是要命，无法自已的吻上他桃粉色的唇瓣，小心翼翼的品尝着温软的双唇，我细细的吻着，呼吸渐渐紧凑，热气打在脸上，轻颤的睫毛暴露了有些紧张的心情，小猫被吻的晕乎乎的，双手无力的抓住我的衣角，意识迷迷糊糊的凑上来吻的更深入，“啧”，小猫被突然响起交换唾液的水声惊醒，因为害羞想要挣脱又被我抓住，在被撩拨的差点擦枪走火前才结束了这一吻，小猫有些喘不过气，白皙的脸上有两团红晕，配上被吻的有些红肿的嘴唇更显得娇俏可人

“知勋呐，我饿了”

他答应着，缓缓推开还抱着他的我，刚刚还黏黏糊糊的人，才一会儿又回到平日里冷淡的样子，性格就像猫一样捉摸不定，擅长推拉的一下疏远一下亲近，让人心痒得很，却又心甘情愿的被狡猾的小猫牵着鼻子走

走到厨房里准备食材，我最近熬夜太多，肠胃不太好，他打算做些暖胃的食物帮助消化，即使不善表达情感，但小猫总是会用自己的方式表达爱，就像现在这样，一头扎进宛如天书的食谱里，一板一眼的按着书上的指示开始做起了饭，脸上认真的神情让人看了误以为是在拆除炸弹

正打算趁爱人做饭之际，帮忙分担一些家务时，便听见厨房传来锅子砸在地上的声音，紧接着是一声闷哼，心里咯噔了一下，急急忙忙的跑到厨房，果然看见知勋正蹲在地上，撒了一地的水还蒸蒸的冒着热气

“知勋！让我看看”

所幸不是很严重，但被烫红的手还是让我心疼不已，本来白嫩的肌肤染上了醒目的红，在我眼里更是刺眼，牵着他的手，打开水龙头后慢慢的将凉水淋在受伤的手上，柔声安慰紧咬着嘴唇的小猫

“乖，忍一忍，待会上了药就不疼了”

从柜子里拿出备好的烫伤膏，怕弄疼了他，擦药的动作更是小心，末了还在受伤处吹了吹，明明不是自己受伤，我却急得满头大汗，着急的模样让他看了又是感动又是觉得好笑，用袖子细心的帮我擦去额头上的汗珠，可他脸上硬是憋住的笑意让我有些不好意思，只能用天气太热为理由来掩饰

“没事的，我不疼”

我紧了紧握住他的手，随后松开到厨房收拾残局，拾起锅子后才发现是锅把脱落，预防不及才会被滚烫的热水泼到，暗自记下了锅的牌子打算事后投诉，便将锅扔进垃圾桶里

客厅传来小猫的呼唤，我快步走到他身边，得到他觉得稍微好点的回答后才放下心询问什么事

“我们...出去逛逛吧，好像很久没有和你这样独处的时间了，想好好珍惜一下”

然后我们便出了门，没有任何计划的，只是到处瞎晃，不怎么出门的两人打算来个正正经经的约会时反倒有些无所适从，他右手受了伤，我只好绕到他左边，再牵起他的左手

因为是周日，营业的店并不多，把能逛的地方都逛完后，实在没地方去的我们只好走进一家便利店，买了四杯泡面、一瓶橙汁和可乐。坐在便利店里备好的椅子上，看着他因为手受伤而艰难的吃着泡面，动作滑稽让我不禁笑出了声，被瞪了一眼后赶紧讨好的接过他手上的泡面要喂他，却被他一把拍掉我的手，又将泡面夺了回去，即使脸上装的淡定，可我依然看见了他渐渐变红的耳尖

吃完后天也黑了，又磨蹭了一会儿才慢悠悠的回到家里，先洗完澡的我躺上了床等待，不知什么时候开始养成的习惯，怀里一定要抱着他才能睡得安稳，之前因为忙于工作，好几天他都晚归，熬不过睡意的我即使睡着了也会在半夜惊醒，看见他躺在我身边，把人搂在怀里时才得以一觉到天明

思绪回到从前，在回忆的时间里他已经从浴室走了出来，皱着眉头责备我又不将头发吹干就上床，念念叨叨地拿着吹风机代劳，漂亮的手指穿梭在发丝之间，被热风吹得昏昏欲睡的我一下一下的点着头，好不容易吹完了，我抱着他躺在床上，被袭来的睡意逼得昏睡过去前，又听见了小猫细软的声线唤着我的名字

“顺荣啊”

“嗯？”

“...我爱你”

之后便是一夜安眠。


End file.
